Harry Potter and The Crazed Killers
by Ron should be curbed
Summary: When a Crazed Killer is after you nothing could get worse... right?
1. The letter

**_Harry woke up and heard a familiar rapping on the door which could only be made by his 'beloved' aunt petunia who opened her annoying mouth to shriek " GET UP AND MAKE US BREAKFAST NOW!" sometimes Harry wondered if he could run away and make friends but he couldn't because of the dursleys._**

**_Then he heard a trill and then another and another so he opened the front door to come face to face with a jet black owl carrying a letter . The owl stuck out its leg for Harry to take it so he did as he was asked and to his delight it was for him but before he could look at the owl again it flew off out of sight._**

**_"I SAID MAKE BREAKFAST YOU FREAK!" screeched petunia sounding like a parrot "Yes aunt petunia" he replied obediantly making sure that his letter was tucked in his or rather dudleys hand me downs while walking to the kitchen to cook breakfast "Get the mail boy?" asked the pig vernon dursley "yes uncle vernon" he answered quietly " MUMMY DADDY HARRY'S GOT A LETTER!" The second pig dudley screeched Harry looked down and to his horror the letter was on the floor "GO TO YOUR ROOM !" demanded vernon distracted enough to not notice harry pick up the letter and walk back to the cupboard under the stairs._**


	2. Diagon alley

**_Harry read the letter 'to Mr Harry James Potter The cupboard under the stairs" He was shocked but read on and when he finished he had a suprised look on his face even quirrel would be proud of. "' 'ello?" a deep voice boomed " What is it!" uncle vernon said angrily he then opened the door to find a big hairy man with messy robes "PETUNIA ITS A FREAK" vernon said obviously annoyed as petunia came to the door "have him" she said terrified. Harry was told to take the mans arm and wait then the world spun around him andt he next thing Harry knew he was in a alley a mans voice boomed " 'ello 'arry my names 'agrid "_** **_" Where are we?" asked harry with obvious concern once hagrid had explained everything to him it was all clear "Ow!" exclaimed harry as he walked into a building " thas ollivanders tha is, its where ya buy a wand" hagrid answered to harry's unspoken question. Harry was amazed at all the wands on the shelves where a man was restocking them "ah Harry Potter i knew you would come!" said the man as harry took a wand from him " try this one" the man suggested before harry waved it and the windows smashed into pieces he then tried another that broke the shelves. "Here, a Basilisk fang layer with a pheonix feather core with elder wood ( this isnt canon and thats my wand and i think im gonna put harry and hermione into slytherin because again my house and this time he is going to be the heir of slytherin so to bad but leave suggestions please ok bye!)The man suggested yet again but this time sparks flew with a deep green shade the man paled at this " G-good B-b-bye!" the man stuttered Heir of slytherin he heard the man say under his breath._**

**_( I know its short but im only a kid and im gonna have a load of chapters and should harry be in slytherin i think he should because 'heir of slytherin' and stuff but the next chapter will have hermione and the sorting and tell me about any other pairings that might be good except harry or hermione ones because duh anyway please review!)_**


	3. 9 34

**_(starting where we left off)_**

**_" Hagrid?" harry asked " yes arry?" responded hagrid in his gruff voice "what is... The Heir Of Slytherin?" hagrid paled at this and asked" how do you know abou tha?" " the man in ollivanders said it before we left."harry answered " well there was once 4 friends by the name of Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and... Salazar Slytherin. They built a school called 'hogwarts' together and came up with 4 houses to sort the students in Salazar wanted only purebloods, Godric only wanted the brave, Rowena only wanted the smart and helga took all the rest and i assume you know what heir means so if someone where the heir of slytherin theyd be the most powerful wizard or witch ever even greater than merlin himself." Hagrid explained " the last known heirs where the gaunt family i believe but the only surviving heir is..." "Voldemort?" harry suggested hagrid hissed at the name " Yes but there are rumors that the Potter family are also the heirs but their probably false" he huffed " anyways you better get to platform nine an three quarters" and with that hagrid was gone. " Where was the train again sweetie " a red headed lady asked her daughter " just to the right of here mum" the girl said "hey could you please help me mrs... " weasley and yes we can help you " the redhead replied "Percy you first dear." Mrs wealsey said to a tall redheaded pale boy and with that almost all the weasleys disappeared into a wall except for himself ,the girl,Mrs weasley and an redheaded asian about the same age as him. "Together you two." Mrs weasley demanded as they disappeared into platform nine and three quarters._**

**_(This is short but ill make more chapters and i know i was going to introduce hermione in this chapter but i didnt have enough time and i have made a descision Harry is a 19 14 1 11 5 HAHAHAHAHAHAH SUFFER !._**


	4. The King of Snakes

(Thanks for the advice Gwendolyn Mccormick and it melts my heart that someone would take time out of their day to read my work and yes i know how harry and hermione will be in slytherin and its going to be in this chapter

The first thing they saw was a huge red train with engraved letters spelling HOGWARTS EXPRESS on the sides and multiple people boarding the train.

Harry and the redhead both gasped at the wonderful sight and hopped on the train, waving to the weasleys that weren't going to hogwarts.

forgetting they didn't get a carriage they spotted one and walked in to find no-one there they sat down and started talking "what's your name?" ron asked

"Harry, Harry Potter" harry replied the red head gasped at this but harry continued on "what's your name?"

"Ron,Ron Weasley" he answered then pointed at his own forehead and said "do you have the..." before Harry could answer a girl with bushy brown hair and very brown eyes burst into the carriage and looked around then spotted Harry and stared at him as he stared back at her.

"Ahem!" Ron said breaking their stare, Harry and The girl both looked at ron and then each other and back at ron.

The girl realizing who Harry was exclaimed "Oh my god your harry potter i've read all about you and... oh sorry! you must get that all the time my name's Hermione,Hermione Granger" the three chatted for a bit until an older boy in robes walked in and said they should put their robes on.

The train stopped at a villiage almost immediantly a large man boomed " first years come with me!"

Harry recognised the voice and ran up to him " Hi Hagrid! nice to see you"

"nice to see you to harry and who are they?" Hagrid asked

"Hermione, Hermione Granger sir." hermione said

Ron, Ron Weasley... sir" Ron squeaked intimidated by his size.

Hagrid told the first years to get on boats in groups of 5, Harry, Hermione, Ron and another boy named Neville Longbottom got in a boat together.

There were oo's and aa's all round as the students took in the huge lake shimmering like the night sky and the giant squid leaping in and out of the water.

The boats docked at the edge of a large castle and vast grounds, Harry and Hermione were the first to get to the large wooden door as Ron and Hagrid followed. Hagrid went in and came out a few moments later with a lady in dark green robes with a pointed hat who looked in her mid twenties.

"Hello first years this is Hogwarts, you will be sorted into a house then go to your dormitries for a rest before classes,The 4 houses are Gryffindor for the brave, Ravenclaw for the smart, Hufflepuff for the loyal and Slytherin for the cunning and ambitious, also i'm Proffesor McGonagall and head of Gryffindor house" McGonagall announced.

They arrived in a hall filled with 4 tables with at least 200 people sitting at each of them and a table spread infront of the hall with 5 people (not including McGonagall) sitting at them with a crooked old fashioned witch hat singing a song about the four houses. McGonagall stood up next to the hall and started calling out names of people who sat on the stool with the hat on their head who was looking into their memories and traits trying to sort them the McGonagall called "Potter,Harry!" there were whispers as he sat on the stool almost half an hour later the hat called out "SLYTHERIN!" so harry walked over to the Slytherin table and then another name got called out "Potter,Hermione!" everyone gasped including Hermione herself she knew harry wasn't related to her so that must mean...her thoughts were interrupted when McGonagall ushered her up on the stool and the hat called out "Do you know why your Hermione Potter?"

"No" she answered truthfull

"Then it better be...Slytherin!" the hat called out.

**Hermione and Harry are married but they don't know if anyone is knew to fanfics it's a soulbond and i'll explain the slytherin part next time make sure to RR Bye!**


	5. Sadness and Snakes

Hermione sat down next to Harry in shock for a few moments until they were called off to bed.

"Harry?" Hermione called to Harry who was sitting beside her.

"Yes Hermione?" He answered

"I think i know why my last name is Potter" Hermione said

Without any word she handed Harry a page which had obviously been ripped out of a book

'_Soul Bonds' _it read.

Harry read the rest of the page which explained Soul Bonds and what they do.

Malfoy burst into the common room and exclaimed "How is Scarhead and Mudblood Slytherin material?"

Harry looked at Malfoy then something unexpected happened, The Giant Squid swam over to the glass near Malfoy and struck it's tentacle at him doing so that it knocked the git into the lake.

Harry then procceded to walk over to the now soaked Inbred Ferret who was hanging onto the other tentacle of the Gigantic Beast and kicked him into the lake.

* * *

The first class of the day was Charms with Professor Flitwick and much to Harry and Hermione's disappointment were seated with others.

Ron was with Hermione and Harry was with a boy named Seamus Finnagan.

"Stop, stop you're doing it wrong" Hermione lectured to Ron who was about to poke an eye out

"Why don't you do it then Little Miss Know-it-all!" Ron retorted

Hermione became hesitant at first but managed to make the feather float on her first attempt which made Ron even angrier while Harry just stared in amazement.

* * *

"I can't believe her a bloody annoying know-it-all is what she is!" Ron screeched out to the courtyard.

A familiar face burst through them and Harry could see tears in her eyes which made Harry angry

"SERPENSORTIA!" Harry yelled as a snake formed from his wand.

"_Attack him " _Harry hissed at the snake which promptly continued to grow until it was as big as the Giant Squid and attacked Ron.

Everyone gasped at him while he commanded the snake.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD MR.POTTER ARE YOU DOING!" a highpitched though sterned voice screamed

People were backing him up and slowly convincing McGonogall to let him go which she did before stunning the snake and floating Ron to the Hospital wing.

* * *

**i know i said the troll was in this chapter but i want the story to go slowly anyway R and R when you can and sorry for the time gaps Bye!**


	6. Serpents and Soulbonds

"TROLL, TROLL IN THE DUNGEON. Thought you outta know!" was the last thing Quirrel said before collapsing FORWARDS, didn't the idiot know when you

faint you fall backwards?

everybody started dashing for the exit when Dumbledore shote 3 sparks from his wand and told everyone to retreat to their common rooms which Harry thought was stupid because the Slytherins common room was in the dungeons.

Harry was half-way to the tower when he realised Hermione didn't know about the Troll.

* * *

Near the girls bathroom was a scream and then a loud crash, Harry ran in the direction of the crash to find himself looking at Hermione against the wall and the Troll about to strike her with it's club.

What Harry did next was both very stupid and very brave which here means he chose to do something nobody in their right mind would do.

Harry jumped onto the Trolls neck except it didn't notice at first but even a Troll would notice a long stick being forced up their nose.

Hermione was still admiring her rescuer and not moving but what she saw next was absolutely brilliant.

Harry shouted out "SERPENSORTIA!" and a huge snake shot into the Troll and started eating it alive from INSIDE!

The Troll finally fell backwards as the snake finished having it's rather gross meal "finally someone got it right!" Harry thought remembering Quirrel 'fainting'.

All of a sudden he was engulfed in bushy brown hair, Hermione looked up at Harry and kissed him lightly.

Harry felt a pain in his scar which teared open revealing a smoke like head with beady red eyes and a white face with no nose.

* * *

"Poppy what happened?" McGonagall asked the school nurse who was looking at the black sludge seeping out of young Mr.Potters scar.

Poppy Pomfrey only had 2 words " Soul bond" she replied emotionless.


	7. The Founders

**Hello everyone welcome back and i'd like to know whether weasleys should be bad or good same with dumbles. sorry it takes long to get up chapters, anyway bye!**

* * *

Harry awoke to 4 Professors looking at him oddly.

"How did he learn that charm?" one asked

"How is he a Slytherin?" another wondered

"What is that black sludge?" yet another asked

Harry put on his glasses to see, not Professors but a man with no hair and a long grey beard, a woman with long dark brown hair, a man with wild reddish hair and a woman with long brown hair in plaits.

"He's awake Salazar!" The Woman with plaits told The Man with the long beard

"Ah, thank you Helga" The newly introduced Salazar thanked the Woman who was supposedly Helga.

"Hello Harry we are the Founders of Hogwarts. i'm Salazar Slytherin she's Helga Hufflepuff, He's Godric Gryffindor and lastly she's Rowena Ravenclaw" He said pointing to each of them.

"Where am i?" asked Harry

"In your mind" Rowena answered casually

"Wait how?" Harry wondered

It was Godric who responded next "When you're the heir of someone that someone resides in the heirs mind"

"So since you guys died and came here am i dead?"

"No my dear boy, you just used too much magic" Salazar confirmed

"When will i go back?" Harry asked them

"Right about no-" was the last thing the Founders got out before Harry dissolved from his mind and into the real world

* * *

"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs when he saw her

"Yes Harry?" she asked

"Sorry Hermione..for not sticking up for you, im a bad friend" Harry apologized

"Bad Husband." she corrected

"oh yeah, Wait What!?"

Hermione seemed surpised that he didn't remember but decided he needed to rest.

**It's either longer stories and longer times i upload or short stories with shorter time. Sorry Bye!**


End file.
